1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to the field of hernia repair. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and a device for applying an in-situ forming material to sub-dermal tissue to create surgical meshes.
2. Related Art
Surgical repair of tissues using materials inserted into the body commonly includes repair of a defect in the abdominal wall, or hernia. A hernia can generally be described as a protrusion of an organ or bodily part through connective tissue or through the wall of the cavity in which it is normally enclosed. These abnormalities can be categorized with respect to the anatomic position of the hernia. An inguinal hernia is the most common type of hernia, which describes a hernia of the groin, wherein abdominal contents (e.g., intestine) can protrude from the abdomen through a defect in the inguinal canal. Inguinal hernias can further be described as “indirect” or “direct”. Indirect inguinal hernias are defects within the apex of the inguinal canal, occurring at the internal ring. Direct hernias are defects within the back wall of the inguinal canal, medial to the spermatic cord. Other abdominal hernias include; femoral hernias, which occur below the groin crease, umbilical hernias, which occur at the umbilical cord, ventral hernias, which occur at the midline of the abdomen, and diaphragmatic hernias, which occur high in the abdominal cavity near the chest. Moreover, hernias can also result from a prior incision that has not properly healed and has reopened, which is referred to as incisional hernias.
The conventional herniorrhaphy surgical procedure for umbilical and ventral hernias comprises creating a single incision several inches in length through the abdominal wall and into the abdominal cavity, which can enable the identification of the defect and hernia contents. In inguinal hernia repair, the hernia can be identified from the weakness that comes from the abdominal cavity. If the hernia is reducible, the herniated tissues can be pushed back into the abdominal cavity, and the defect can be fixed by fixedly attaching a prosthetic reinforcing material (e.g., mesh) or by closing the defect primarily utilizing sutures.
As less invasive surgical techniques are advancing in the field of hernia repair, there is a growing need for innovative laparoscopic compatible devices that alleviate shortcomings in the art and provide novel solutions for laparoscopic hernia repair. Disclosed herein are devices and methods for their use that provide such needed innovations.